The invention named above as the handkerchief valet (hv) and presented herein, is associated with the clothing and wearing apparel field. More specifically, the handkerchief valet is an item used to improve and maintain the neat appearance of the handkerchief folds protruding outward from the upper left side exterior chest pocket of a suit or sports coat or jacket. Most well-groomed persons finds it necessary to insert a color coordinated attire matching handkerchief in the upper left side chest pocket.
The problem heretofore has been that the handkerchief does not maintain its shape and height in the pocket as positioned. Over time, the handkerchief looses its shape and height and is no longer flattering or disappears inside of the pocket altogether. The handkerchief valet provides a remedy for the disheveled and disappearing handkerchief in the chest pocket.